


The Fool of Omi

by BaslessRapier (Yosokage)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Espionage, F/M, Firebending, Gen, I need more tags compulsively, IT WON'T, Lord Zuko - Freeform, Marriage, Original Character(s), Politics, clarified geography, it'll be fine, mai isn't featured in the first part though so wait, no banishment, not new geography, shorter chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosokage/pseuds/BaslessRapier
Summary: To the west, the region of Omi has revolted and killed their ruler, Lord Kei. With the rebellion silenced, their is a vacancy for the leadership needed to be filled.Zuko, Crown Prince and heir to the Fire Nation, does not stand up and speak out against a sacrificial plan. He is not banished but stays after the meeting to speak with his father.Seeking a use, and seeking honor, he requests a favor of his father. Spiraling from there, the course of his country and the world are changed.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	1. Desperate Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A boar's liege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693834) by [Blaiddyd_Queso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso). 
  * Inspired by [More Than Blood Can Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908755) by [starbunny86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny86/pseuds/starbunny86). 



> This was inspired in an extremely diagonal way by "the boar's liege" by Tacticiangirl. Different fandoms, different focuses (from what I, can tell so far), but I wanted to give credit.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Zuko doesn’t storm out of the war meeting, because the Crown Prince should never storm out of any official meeting. Instead, he stays seated at the right hand of his father while the generals gather official documents and battle plans and stroll through the curtains. They all seemed proud of themselves, proud of their plan that would sacrifice countless lives for a slight advantage.

It’s ridiculous.

It’s unfair to them, the people who are fighting for their nation!

He wanted to speak out against the plan, but that would be foolish of him. This would be his first time attending the meeting, and he would have to behave himself accordingly. He had no political power in this room, where his father’s opinion reigned supreme.

There had to be something he could do.

He had an idea, but it might not even work. Especially if he tried thinking like Zuko, whose luck had always been against him. Thinking like Iroh might work, but his father’s dislike of him had only increased over the years.

Thinking like Azula seemed impossible for him.

The room is silent between his father and him, only the roar of the flames keeping them company.

“Was there something you needed, Prince Zuko?” His father asked. His father, who Zuko had realized before favored his sister, Azula. He was proud of her in ways Zuko was sure he would never feel for him, her strength, her intelligence, her talent, all of that came together to put him in her shadow. “Otherwise, I must ask you to leave. Some of us have duties to attend to.”

Even if it went wrong, he still had to try. “Actually Father-” He swallowed thickly when the flames rose at his words “-my Lord, I was hoping to ask a favor of you.”

“I am your Fire Lord and your father, you understand this, yes?” Zuko nodded, “Then you must understand why I hesitate to grant you a request. You’ve shown little progress in your firebending forms as of late, and your tutors inform me your performance is slipping as well.”

“I understand that my Lord, but-”

“But nothing! I have no reason to listen to your requests if all you bring our family is shame and dishonor! Perhaps you should look to your sister as an example, she’s not only six forms ahead of you, but also delivering consistently top marks!” The room grew hotter as Zuko lowered his forehead to be flat against the ground.

“I wish to be of use to you my Lord!” He shouted over the flames. “Please, at least hear my request before you decide.”

Seeing his son prostrated before him and begging to be of use must have done something to appeal to the Fire Lord since the flames went down slightly. “Very well. You may speak.”

Zuko sat up but maintained his lowered gaze. “You’re right, Azula does better than I do in both firebending and with our tutors.” He tightened his hands into fists. “She brings you honor, but I am still the crown prince and your heir. I want to be useful to our family, to our country, and the Dragon throne.”

Ozai sighed, “And how would you suggest doing that, Prince Zuko?”

“The war must produce more than enough paperwork to go over, maybe I could be given some to look over? I could… administrate the work needed.” He tried not to let his voice rise with hope at the end of his sentence.

The Fire Lord let the room sit in silence for a moment.

He looked down on his son, disinterested. “Perhaps I will consider your request.” He might as well have said “No” outright before he started to get up to leave.

“Wait!” Zuko cried. Ozai stopped and looked at the prince.

“What is it now, Prince Zuko?”

“Several weeks ago there was a rebellion to the west, wasn’t there?” He scrambled to remember the details of the meeting he’d overheard. “Governor Kei and his family were killed by insurgents, right?”

“I won’t bother asking why you know that. Why bother bringing up an already ended rebellion?” The look on his father’s face had changed, for the first time, he looked interested in the conversation.

“You’re probably already in the process of finding a new governor for the region. I humbly request you send me instead.” It’s a long shot. The region in question, known as the Omi region, stretched from several miles to the west of the capital city’s outermost wall and ended on the black sand beaches of the coast.

“Why would I send the crown prince, a thirteen-year-old boy no less, to govern the people responsible for killing one of my most trusted rulers?” Zuko knew that was a lie. His father hadn’t trusted Kei to be out of his sight, knowing of his ambitious tendencies. “If even I, your ruler, fail to see any benefit to this then what could I possibly gain?”

Benefits? What would convince him to let Zuko prove his worth? “It’s as you said, I’m the Crown Prince! Sending me would be a show of power, that you’re so sure of the safety your military has brought to the region you would send your heir to rule over those people.”

“I could do that with any number of our colonies as well, why should I send my son to the nearest region to rule? Perhaps you’d benefit from a more active part of the world?” He leaned forward, looking to see what his son’s response would be.

“Omi is an important region. They produce most of the things the capital relies upon like food, lumber, and other goods. After a rebellion was put down, they might try to produce less to hurt the nation. By putting me there, you could act through me to take care of your problems. You could even send regular inspectors to keep an eye on the region! It’s more than close enough to do that.”

“That may be true, but what if they were to rise again? Do you think you’re strong enough to take care of that? You could deliver the orders necessary to put down a rebellion? Or would you suffer the same result as Governor Kei?” The Fire Lord’s eyes glimmered.

“If I die…” He bit his cheek. He knew how his father favored his sister. “Azula would become the Crown Princess and heir.”

“And you would be willing to have that happen?” Ozai leaned back.

“My Lord, all I want is to be useful to both my nation and my father. If I can serve both as heir and as your son, then I would be willing to do anything.” Zuko prostrated himself once again. “Please, at least consider this request!”

The Fire Lord stroked his beard, considering the thought. “Very well, I shall consider your request and you will have your answer soon enough.”

“Thank you, Father! All I wish is to make you proud!” Zuko stood, bowed, and turned to leave.

“I’m sure.” He heard his father mutter before the curtain closed fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sure wish i could finish something
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like!


	2. Seeking Counsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o

His Uncle was standing outside the curtain, talking to one of the guards about his favorite subject, the intricacies of tea. Neither of the guards seemed all that interested in the conversation but seemed to be awed by the presence of the Dragon of the West. They never seemed to get used to it.

Personally, Iroh had always just been an uncle in his eyes.

Uncle glanced over when the curtain flipped to reveal his nephew. “Ah-! Please excuse me, it was lovely talking to you.” He came to rest next to Zuko, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You stayed after to speak with your father? Did everything go well?”

Zuko shrugged off the arm, “I think so.” His uncle put a hand on his shoulder instead.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit unwell.”

The reality of what he had requested was setting in. “Perhaps I just need some tea.”

Iroh gave a hearty laugh at that, “I think we all can use tea sometimes! In fact, I just received a shipment from the Earth Kingdom colonies and I’m quite eager to give it a try.” It sounded just like him to order a whole shipment of foreign tea to the palace.  
“Would you mind if I joined you?”

“It’d be no problem at all to serve tea for my favorite nephew!”

“I’m your only nephew, Uncle.”

“That’s all the more reason to enjoy a cup of tea with you.” They walked through the palace halls, Iroh guiding him when a hand on the shoulder. 

Afternoon light filtered lazily through tree branches and open windows that welcomed the occasional breeze as well. The heat of the Fire Nation’s capital city was well known, but at the peak of the summer, it was nearly too hot for even a firebender to last outside.

Luckily, Uncle’s tea room was tucked on the outer walls of the Palace, submerged slightly under the ground to keep it cool. Its walls were filled with souvenirs from around the world, either from adventures or military conquests. Spiked plants sat by the window, and as Zuko entered, the room smelled like cinnamon and jasmine. Iroh entered, rummaging through boxes, while Zuko remained in the doorway.

“Please, sit wherever you like.”

“Thank you.” There was a table next to the plants, just big enough to hold spare pieces of paper or a tea party. Considering the occupants of the room, one was more likely than the other. Zuko sat down on a stool, watching his uncle work.

Iroh never seemed to enjoy letting the Palace staff prepare his tea. Perhaps it was a humble nature he’d acquired upon returning from war. Perhaps the staff simply didn’t know how to brew tea to his liking. Either way, Zuko had developed a fondness for watching his uncle work.

“Tell me, Prince Zuko, what happened after the war meeting ended. What did your father wish to speak with you about?” He poured water into his favorite kettle, one covered with a red vine engraving.

“Actually, I was the one who wanted to speak with him.” He could feel his ears turning red.

Iroh looked up from his tea leaves, while finding the ones with the best qualities. “Oh really? What was it about?” 

“I, uh, requested to take over the rule of Omi.” 

“Oh,” Uncle paused. “You what!!” He nearly threw his kettle across the room in surprise.

“It didn’t start like that!” Zuko waved his arms in front of him, “I was trying to convince him to give me some responsibility and begin to bring him honor. Maybe send some paperwork my way.”

“The Fire Lord moved you up to be the replacement for Lord Kei? That’s insane, sending a boy to rule that place.”

Zuko bristled at the comment. “I was the one who brought up the situation in Omi.” the situation being the recent vacancy of the area above the Lord’s neck, “ Father wasn’t paying attention and was starting to leave. I thought it would get him to stay.”

“Forgive me, Prince Zuko…that’s crazy.” The water began to boil in no time at all, with Iroh pouring the tea into cups, and carrying it over to his nephew. “The Omi region is unbalanced, dangerous at a time like this. Even if it was normal, the duties of a Lord are towards unity and harmony across the region. They must give their people something to believe in, and the Lord must direct that towards a greater goal. To entrust that task to you, I’m just not certain you could handle it.”

“Don’t you think I know that, Uncle? I know I’m not fit to be a lord!” Azula would probably be fit to be a lord, even if she was a year younger than him. She was always better than him, and he was never good enough. His grip tightened on his cup.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s arm. “I’m not saying you’re unfit to be a lord, Zuko. I can hardly think of anyone who would be better. I simply meant that you’re young, and the task might overwhelm you.

Zuko stared at the tea in his cup. “Surely Father wouldn’t send me on a task I couldn’t handle?” 

“Hm.” Iroh didn’t disagree, “I think my brother is the kind of man who siezes an opportunity when it presents itself, and you have offered him quite the chance.”

“I-I know that, but still! This is Omi, one of the largest prefectures on Capital Island. This isn’t just a collection of farms and a village, it’s massive!” Zuko raked a hand through his hair, “Argh! What did I do?”

Iroh nodded along. “I can’t say it was a smart move to escalate your offer like this, but I’m sure the Fire Lord is aware that it wouldn’t be a smart idea to leave his thirteen-year-old son in charge of an unstable place like Omi.” He took a sip of tea. “Though, my little brother was always fond of teaching lessons through action.”

“Uncle! What do I do?!” He couldn’t take on a task this large! He was barely a teenager, much less a lord. If he failed, he’d dishonor himself, his family, and the Nation. He had few doubts in his mind that his father would have a punishment in mind for that case.

“I fear there is nothing you can do but wait, and hope that your father finds another use for you.” He smiled at his nephew, “Of course, you have my support, and my knowledge, no matter what happens.”

“Really?” The gargantuan task didn’t seem as large with his Uncle’s words, though it still seemed like too much.

“What, you think I’d abandon my nephew simply because he leaves the Capital City? Nonsense, though I’m not sure what good my experience will do you. I was a general, not a Lord of the lands.”

Zuko laughed, “You’d still be more suited to it than I am. I’ve only been a prince. I’ve never even been to Omi!”

Uncle smiled at him fondly. “It certainly has its differences from the palace. The lands were once harsh and rough, suffering from frequent eruptions. Now that the lands have calmed down, they are fertile and lush. I recall the people are much the same, rough and strong, but filled with honor and kindness. I am certain you would like it.”

“I hope so. My father said he would consider my request, but I know he would like to focus more on Azula.”

Iroh took a deep drink from his cup, considering. “Speaking of your sister, you should speak to her. I saw her trying to light tapestries on fire in the throne room while it was being cleaned.”

“She always seems to get along just fine without me,” Zuko remarked bitterly, putting his cup down. “Father makes sure I know it.”

“Perhaps she does. However, the parent’s eye is a strange place to be. I encourage you to speak to her, you may not get too many chances to if you do depart for Omi. You're siblings should try to get along with each other.”

Zuko downed the last of his cup. “Maybe you’re right uncle. I’ll go talk to her now.” Zuko stood.

“Hold on just a minute,” Iroh poured more tea into the prince’s cup, “there is something else you should know.” Iroh looked at his nephew, making him return to his seat.

“What is it?”

“I was hoping you find out about this when you were older, but the time may be coming sooner than I expected. There is game men play, men like your Father.”

“Rulers?”

Iroh shook his head. “Ambitious men, snakes who always seek more power. They use deceit and intimidation to claw their way to the top, and they spend their lives desperately trying to stay there. If you’re not careful, you may find yourself in the path of one of someone that plays this game, so you must tread carefully if your request is granted. They will not hesitate to dispose of you.”

“Uncle, I’m not sure I understand. What do you-”

“Enough on that, you should check on your sister. You know how she starts to spark when bored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish more than anything I could do a smash cut between Iroh saying "I'm sure he wouldn't send you on a task you can't handle" to Ozai saying "I decided to grant your request."
> 
> Unfortunately, I can't.
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like. I'm looking to add more tags.


	3. Befriending a Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula sure is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three came together faster than I thought it would! I'm worried I'm pushing too hard on the idea that Omi is unstable, but I guess that is to be seen.

_Children of Agni are subject to a terrible tradition it seems. Almost on instinct, they seem to try to kill their siblings upon the moment they meet them._

He couldn’t remember where he had read that, but the words had burned themselves into his brain ever since. Azula had nearly always been a hostile presence towards him, but if he concentrated he could remember her grasping his hand on the beach of Ember Island. She shrieked when the cold water touched her toes and giggled at shells in the sand.

Times had been simpler back then before Grandfather Azulon died and left the throne to Ozai.

He found her sitting by their mother’s pond, glaring at the turtle ducks following their mother. She had a loaf of bread in her hands. Zuko wondered if she had stolen it.

“Azula.” He greeted her, trying not to flinch when she looked at him. She had her father’s eyes.

“Hey, Zuko.” She turned the loaf over in her hands. “Did you go to the war meeting today?”

“Yeah, I did. How’d you-” 

“You’re still in your armor, dum dum. Aren’t you hot?”

He sat down in the shade. “Maybe a little.”  
  
She scooted away. “Who invited you to sit down?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I can sit down without being asked. This _is_ a park.”

“Yeah, and there are about a thousand other places you could sit.” She snapped at him, tearing the loaf in half.

They sat in silent tension, listening to the swimming of the ducks

He broke the silence “Are you feeding them?” 

“Why would you say that? I’m sitting here with a loaf of bread, but I don’t see a single turtle duck to be fed.”

He watched the ducklings, gliding around the surface of the water on the other side of the pond. “You’re scaring them.”

She bitterly laughed. “What’s scary about me? I’m a twelve-year-old girl!”

“For one thing, you’re holding that bread like you’re going to kill someone with it. Even I’m a little scared.” He laughed awkwardly. Admitting weakness wasn’t always the smart thing to do in front of family.

Azula sat for a moment. “I hope you know that says more about you than it does about the ducks, Zuzu.” She offered him the other half of the loaf. “Here, since you’re the expert.”

Zuko stared at her incredulously. “Did you just make a joke?”

“I make jokes all the time, I’m hilarious. Ahahaha.” Her deadpan tone gave off that impression. “C’mon, show me your duck feeding action.” She waved her loaf impatiently.

“Alright, fine.” He tore off a small chunk of bread, making crumbs with it. He sprinkled them into the water, letting the ripples reach the ducks. Seeing who was feeding them, they paddled eagerly over to Zuko for a meal. They watched him eagerly as he made more crumbs to give them. “Even if you have to let them come to you, sometimes it helps to let them know you’re here by making ripples.”

Azula copied him. “Like this?” Her crumbs floated in the water as ducklings swam around them. One of them tried to eat one, but it couldn’t fit the piece in its mouth.

“Maybe just a little bit smaller. They’re only babies right now.”

She hummed, watching the ducks. Most of them went to Zuko, but there were a few who watched her make crumbs with an excited quack. “They so obviously prefer you.”  
  
“They’ve known me longer. I used to come here with-” He bit his lip. “I’ve been doing it my whole life. I used to have names for all of them, but I think it’s been so long that they’re all different.”

“Names?”

“Yeah. There was Mushi, and Lee, Sora, and Azula. I guess Azula Jr.”

“You named a duck after me?” She was unamused.  
  
“I named a duck _commemorating_ you. It’s different.”

“How is it different? There was a duck, it had my name.”

“I can’t even remember what it was for. Maybe it was your birthday? Azula Jr was much more appreciative of her present than you.”

“That’s because you always gave me dolls, just like Mom- just like she wanted.” They watched the water ripple. “Was there a reason you came here?”

“Bonding.”

“Nope.”

“You’re my little sister.”  
  
“And you’re my older brother.” She rolled her eyes. “I doubt you’re here to go over the whole family tree?”

“You’re my little sister-” He raised a hand when she tried to interrupt, “and I don’t even know what your favorite food is.”

“Why would you need to know that? Just tell the chefs to make something for me and they will try not to disappoint.”

He continued, “I don’t know your favorite flower, your favorite colors, what you like, what you dislike. Do you like sweets or maybe you like savory food? Are you happy? I’m your brother, and I can’t name a single thing I just listed.”

“I don’t see the point in this little learning session of yours. I already know all those things about you, and there’s no need for you to know anything about me.”

“The point is, I want to know. If I’m honest with you, I feel a little guilty I don’t.” He closed his eyes, listening to the turtle ducks splash. “The last time I really knew anything about you was when we were both children. Or I guess younger children. I tried to feed you some dragon-moose stew and you tried to shove the spoon up my nose.” He chuckled at the memory. It had been before either of them showed a spark. “I assume you didn’t like it.”

He tossed another crumb into the water. He glanced over at her. She was watching him.

“I still don’t like dragon-moose stew.” She said shortly. 

He just smiled and tore off another piece of bread. The ducks quacked eagerly.

“Do you like any food?”

“I like...rooster pork belly. With orange sauce.” He could tell that the tips of her ears were turning pink.

He smiled at nothing in particular. “Interesting choice.”

“What? Like your favorite is better, Mr. Komodo Chicken.”

“What? Komodo Chicken is good! I wasn’t saying yours wasn’t though. I just figured you’d like spicier food.”

“If you must know, I prefer sweet foods over spicy any day. They’re simply better.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be a competition you know. Komodo chicken and orange rooster pork belly can exist together. It’s not like they hate each other or something.”  
  
Azula glared at him and stood up. “Komodo chicken should speak for itself.” 

Zuko looked at her, then looked at the sizable amount of turtle ducks swarming the shore to eat her forgotten bread. There was no stopping it, he laughed.“What’s so funny, Zuzu?” She looked dangerous, but for once he wasn’t intimidated.

“It’s nothing,” He smiled, “I just never guessed I would miss this, but I’m starting to think I will.”

“What, like you’re going somewhere?”

“I asked Father for more responsibility, and he might be sending me to Omi. Maybe somewhere else.”

“Omi? You mean the prefecture that has gone through at least four separate lords since the war started? You’ll be chewed up.”

“Careful, you almost sound concerned.” He joked.

“I’m not, dum dum. I simply want to enjoy my freedom as the second child a little bit longer before your bad luck kicks in and makes me the heir.”

“Gee thanks, Azula.” He’d almost forgotten about his perpetual luck.

“This is what happens when you try to bond with me. Honesty, and probably some other things.” She smirked at him, for a moment looking so much like their father he almost shivered.

“Azula.” He tore the last pieces off his loaf, throwing them in the water. “If I do leave, I want you to write to me.”

“Why would I wast perfectly good postage by doing that?”

“You know how our father can be. I want to stay in contact with my sister in case she needs me.”  
  
She laughed, “Yeah, like that would ever happen. I know how Dad gets with you, and I know how he acts with me. The difference is, he likes me.”

That made him grit his teeth. “I’m trying to be nice here.”

“You can stop. We’re siblings, but that doesn’t mean we have to rely on each other. That’s how you become weak.”

“You don’t get it Azula, I-”

  
She glowered at him.“You’re right. I don’t get it, because I’m strong.”

  
“Look!” He shouted, and suddenly Azula looked less like their father and more like a little girl. “I enjoyed this bonding session we had. I still want to learn more about you, maybe actually feel like your brother for once. Send me a letter, maybe we can learn more.”  
  
She looked more like herself again. Not scared, not their father. “I told you already, it’s a waste of time and postage.”  
  
“I remember. Maybe- look at it like this. Send me a letter, and I’ll respond.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll tell you what being a lord is like. Maybe you’ll find some kind of information from me and you can use it.”  
  
“You’d risk giving information to your enemy?”  
  
“I’m talking about writing to my sister, it’s not like I’m sending letters to the Earth Kingdom!” He turned away from her, looking over his shoulder. “Just give it a try, alright?”

“Hm. Maybe if you can catch me.”  
  
“Wha-”  
  
Azula pushed him into the pond, his armor weighing him down long enough for her to disappear around the corner. He stood up from the pond, letting his inner flame dry his soaked clothes. He leapt into a run after her.

“Azula!” He shouted.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, Omi starts at the base of the Capital volcano and ends at the western coast of the Fire Nation. Part of why it is so unstable is because it's so big. Not sure where it ends on the north or south yet, but there have to be some snowy mountain peaks somewhere.
> 
> Every new chapter I write, I run the whole thing through a word counter. This time, the top words were "Zuko", "Lord" and "Father" and that makes sense.
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	4. The Echo Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with a side of Ozai. Perhaps the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Ozai an asshole, but I'm not sure that it worked. I might rewrite this chapter later to fit with the overall vibe I want for the father-son dynamic. 
> 
> For now, please enjoy it.

His answer arrived in the middle of a meal.

His father rarely ate with either of his children, preferring to take his meals in his office. It always meant bad news when a messenger showed up while Zuko, Azula, and Iroh were eating dinner. If they had a guest, it was especially bad news.

Of course, his seat was empty at the head of the table. No one in the palace wanted to take the chance that he might see them in it, and have them executed for insubordination.

No one was quite sure what to do when the Fire Lord came to dinner. 

He entered the room with a smile on his face, which introduced even worse prospects. He stood behind Zuko’s seat, his hands on his son’s shoulders. He looked like a proud father.

“Congratulations my son, or perhaps I should say congratulations to the new Lord of the Omi prefecture.”

Zuko tried not to choke on his spoon. 

His father had already decided? It hadn’t even been a day yet, and he decided? Questions raced through his mind. Why did his father decide that quickly? Was everything in order? When would he leave? Why was he being trusted with this?  _ Why _ had he asked for this?

“Zuko? A lord? Hardly.” Azula remarked, watching him struggle to form words. “He can hardly speak now, I doubt he can deliver a royal proclamation.”

“Now, now Azula,” Ozai scolded, “I’m sure Zuko is aware of my  _ expectations  _ and will live up to them.” His father’s hands were slowly getting hotter. “Being a Lord is quite the balancing act, and the consequences for failure can be dire.”

Failure would mean a termination of employment, and of any chance of survival afterward. You would either be executed or blacklisted, your titles and wealth stripped away.

“I’m the prince though,” Zuko chuckled, “the consequences will be lessened right?”

Ozai glared at his son, pushing pressure on him. “You’ll need more spine than that to rule, Zuko. No, you’ll receive the full force of my wrath should you fail.” Ozai walked away from his son, “I cannot afford to look weak, and I won’t allow my son to become the weakness of the nation. You’ll succeed and bring honor, or fail and lose everything.”

Somehow, the weight seemed worse than when his father was pushing down now.

Iroh spoke up, “He will have help in his ruling, right Fire Lord?”

“Yes, of course. A lord is given a steward, a general, and a warden to help him rule.”

“Brother, I would like to volunteer to help him.” Iroh stared at his brother. “I could advise him as a steward or warden. I was even a general once, and I could be again for my family.”

The Fire Lord glared back. “That will be unnecessary, I’ve already determined who will assist him. Besides, I would like you to remain here at the palace. I’ve finally determined a role for you.”

“Surely, a former prince and a general could be of more help than those you have chosen.” 

“It is out of my hands now, Iroh, and you should remember your place,” Ozai spoke harshly. “Omi is already equipped with a steward, one who has helped the lords for nearly seventy years. I’m certain they are more well equipped than you.”

“I could be a general.” He reminded.

“Our nation is lacking in Generals who are free to oversee another region, so I’ve assigned a lieutenant to help instead. He is already waiting for Zuko’s arrival.”

“I-”   
  
“You will not be his warden either, you will remain here as an advisor to me. The previous warden lead the rebellion, a former priest. It would surely be a good first test for Zuko to choose his own warden on his own.”

“Could I choose Uncle?” Zuko said.

Ozai turned to his son, frowning severely. For a moment, the candles on the table flared up and burned themselves out. In the new darkness, it seemed almost as if the Fire Lord’s eyes were glowing.

“Your uncle remains here in the capital, as an advisor in the capacity of a former general to the Fire Lord. Surely that is an honor far greater than anything else.” He signaled for an attendant to relight the candles. “In any case, I’ve already had the papers delivered. Zuko will be leaving tomorrow at first light.”

“Ozai, that is too soon! Let him at least learn the basics here!” Iroh protested

The Fire Lord grinned, “There is no better place to learn than in the field. That is how Lu Ten became such a splendid soldier, after all.”    
  
Iroh paled at the mention of his son.

“Father, is there any way we could push back my leaving? Won’t I need to pack?”

“The servants are packing up everything you will need, otherwise you will find what you need in Omi Castle.”   
  
“But Father-” 

Ozai flared with heat, “You asked to learn, so let this be your first lesson.” He trapped Zuko in his shadow, “I am your Fire Lord, and my word is the law! You will follow what I say or face the consequences as a Lord and the heir to the throne.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Ozai growled at him, “Yes my Lord!”

“This is the last I will hear of this.” The Fire Lord decreed, stepping away. “I expect obedience from you Zuko, is that so much to ask?”

“No, my Lord.” Zuko bit the inside of his cheek.

Azula looked up from her bowl of soup. “I think this will be a wonderful idea, Father.”

“Your support is appreciated, my daughter.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A steward looks over the affairs of the land, a general commands the militias and soldiers, and the warden watches over the people. They all answer to their Lord, who directs their movements based on the Fire Lord's commands. 
> 
> Iroh gets to watch as his nephew fails (probably).
> 
> I always appreciate a comment! I make mistakes sometimes and am glad to fix them.


	5. The Stars and the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and his nephew talk before a journey taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wacky fun times ahead, sad times too. There is one more chapter before the opening happens. Neat!

Zuko watched the sky grow dark from his bed. The sun had set, illuminating his bedroom in orange and gold light, only to dim and leave it empty and dark.

The furniture was all empty now, the contents of which were in boxes waiting to be loaded onto a carriage. The only thing that he owned left in the room was a picture of his mother, and his twin Dao swords. He had hidden them both from his father. He didn’t approve of his attachment to his mother, and he thought the swords were a sign of weakness.

“A fire bender’s strength comes from within, and nowhere else!” He once heard his father say.

Zuko felt weak. He felt small. He was thirteen, and Omi was so very big. He wanted to feel confident that Ozai would suppress any rebellion, but he knew it was a false hope. The prince would be the one responsible for putting down any dissidents. He would give the orders if he had the will too.

The lord before him had resources, the backing of the Fire Nation’s capital army, but he had been killed by his people just the same.

Lord Kei, he was told, came from a long line of rulers. His family had watched over various small provinces for years, but the Omi prefecture was far larger anything they had handled before.

Though Zuko came from a long line of rulers too, he had no experience in the job.

“Nephew?” His uncle called him from the door. “Are you alright?” He entered the room carefully.

Zuko sighed. “I’m fine, Uncle. I just- I’m thinking about tomorrow.”

“Worried?” Zuko shrugged. “You shouldn’t be. I’m certain you will do great things.”

His uncle was confident in him, but it only frustrated him. “How can you say that? I’ve done nothing worthwhile in my life. I’m inexperienced and foolish.” He tried to suppress the crack in his voice, keeping his eyes focused on the world outside the window.

Iroh was silent as he removed something from his robes, turning it in his hands. “Once, I was the Crown Prince as well. My father, your Grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon pushed me to join the military. He told me it would impart to me the virtues of responsibility, character, and fairness. It would help make me worthy to rule one day, or so he said.” Iroh gave a humorless laugh before continuing.

“After my first year, I returned home a different man. I had seen battle, commanded troops, and I thought I had learned the virtues he spoke of. I did not feel like I was worthy to rule the Nation any more than before, I felt less certain than I ever had in my entire life. My father knew this, and he gave me one final lesson.”

“He told me, ‘ _The Fire Lord must always act with the virtues of I told you of. His Nation, his people, follow the example of the Fire Lord, and we must hold our honor at any cost_ ’ Then, he handed me a dagger. It was, at one point, traditional for a parent to give their child a dagger.”

“It is?” Zuko had never heard of the tradition, though his father didn’t seem like that kind of parent anyways.

“Indeed,” Iroh gave a small smile, “it marks the passing from child to adult, but for my father, it meant more. ‘ _Preserve the honor of the Nation by any means necessary, even at the cost of your own_.’ That was his final lesson to me.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

He showed a dagger to Zuko. “I found this dagger among your belongings while the servants were cataloging your belongings. I sent it to you while I was in Ba Sing Se, do you remember?” 

He nodded, “Of course, Uncle.”

“The inscription reads, ’Never give up without a fight”, and I can assure you the general who gave me that certainly lived up to that.” He laughed, almost fond until he quieted into a stern silence. “Tomorrow you’ll embark on a journey, and I think that a man would be much more successful than a boy. Please, Prince Zuko, allow me to give you this dagger once again, along with some wisdom from an old man.” He held out the dagger for his nephew.

“A-alright, Uncle. Thank you very much.” Zuko bowed, holding the dagger to his chest. It felt heavier than it once did. “I’ll treasure it always.”

“Remember this, Zuko, because it took me a long time to realize. The honor of a nation is its people, and there is no shame in doing whatever it takes to defend them.” Iroh stood up and joined his nephew in looking out the window. “As a lord, you’ll be interacting with the nobility that deals in favors and deals, subterfuge. It’s different from the world you’re used to, but I am certain that if you keep your heart strong and good, you will do great things.”

“Do you really believe that Uncle?” Zuko doubted his words. He knew he was foolish and headstrong, especially in comparison to his family. He had a lot to learn, but he knew one thing. His heart wasn’t a strength, but a weakness. He clutched the knife tighter, hiding the shake of his hands.

“Your ancestors have done great things for the world. I simply believe you can do the same.” Iroh smiled at the sky, the stars twinkling above. “You should rest, Zuko. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“I will, Uncle.”

"Goodnight, Lord Omi." He teased his nephew.

It would be a sleepless night.

At least, at least he would keep the dagger by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can't be there for the one they care about, a gift and words of wisdom might be enough.
> 
> Please, leave a comment!


	6. Words of Parting Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula visits Zuko the night before he leaves for Omi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the prologue or whatever you want to call it so just- just go with it ok- just go with it. Tomorrow is a new day and we get to FINALLY go somewhere with more fun characters and descriptions.

He couldn’t sleep, not tonight.

The city was too quiet. The breeze was too still. It felt quiet enough to hear the footsteps of the guards at the edge of the city.

It was deafening.

Footsteps, approaching him.

A blue demon stood at the foot of his bed, baring fangs to the world around it. Anger, rage, and sorrow were on its face.

He unsheathed his dagger when he saw it.

“You should be asleep by now, shouldn’t you?” She said.

He should be, but so should she. “Why are you in my room, Azula?”

“Can’t the Princess say goodbye to the newest Lord of Omi? I hear he achieved it at a very prestigious age.”

“You’re being weird Azula.” He sat up, “What’s with the mask?”

He could hear her frown. “I’m just saying goodbye, there’s no need to be rude Zuzu.”

“Why would you care?”   
  
“It’s like you said, we’re siblings.” She tilted her head. “We aren’t very close, but you’re still my only brother.” She tapped her chin like she was thinking. “How do you like my mask?”

“I wanted to stab you at first.”

“Oh.” She sounded strange, even considering the echo of the mask. There was no teasing lilt to her voice, not even a little sadistic.   
  
“Do you even remember where that mask is from?” He could. It belonged to a side character in Love Amongst the Dragons, his mother’s favorite play. She owned the full set, and they were one of the few things they took from their vacation house. One of the few things they had left of her.

“You shouldn’t talk like that, it makes you sound old.” She came and sat next to him on the bed. “Ember Island right? They used to hang on the wall in the dining room.”

“Pretty much. Mom bought them from the theater company after their annual performance of her favorite play. Love amongst the Dragons,” He cringed at the memory of their performances filled more with skewed characters and drama than any actual plot, “it wasn’t very good.”

“If it wasn’t good, then why did she take us?”

“Maybe she liked the way they did the play?” He had always wondered the same thing, even asked the servants. No one had any clue. “Maybe she just wanted us to sit still for a while, I’m sure you can remember us being annoying.”

“Not really, only you being annoying.” She muttered.

“Azula-!”

“You were always her favorite though, she pushed what you did onto me…”

He was getting too loud, but he didn’t care. “She did not!”

She sighed, leaning back, “Get real Zuzu, she always liked you more than me. Even the servants know it. You were her favorite.”

“Maybe, but you’ve always been Dad’s favorite.”

“Being in the spotlight isn’t so fun, especially his.”

“Mom was just trying to make us both feel loved.” He defended her, but even his tired mind had doubts. After all, she still-

“Funny, she left us high and dry anyways. Some loving mother.” Azula said what he had been thinking. Her fingers rubbed against the texture of the mask. “Did she even care?”

He thought about her a lot. How she looked, what she would want him to do and act like? Was he making her proud, would she smile at him or scold him for this or that. He thought about their last days together, the warm moments he treasured in the aloofness of his father. Why had she left them? Was she even still alive?

Funny how he never wondered if Azula did the same. Did she have memories of her to bring her joy? They hadn’t always been like this, once they were a family.

“I don’t know, but even if she isn’t here,”  _ Even if she left us, _ “I am, right?”

“You’re leaving tomorrow, dummy. Off to go be a lord or whatever.” She sighed, “What’s the point of having a brother if he’s all the way over in Omi? Who can I bother now? Servants?”

“You know Omi isn’t that far, right?” He bumped her shoulder, “You’re the princess of the whole Fire Nation. I’m sure you could scare someone into taking you to see me.”

He didn’t want to think about how young she looked, or how small she looked in the mask. He did anyway. 

“Could I scare you into staying?” She looked at him, taking off the mask. She looked at him strangely, like she wanted to believe she could. She hadn’t looked like that in a long time.

“You’d have to scare Father, he’s the one who gave the orders.”

“I could convince him.” She sounded resolute, he wanted to believe. He doubted it though, “Why would you want that? You’ll have the whole capital to yourself, you won’t have to share Dad either.”

“Like I said, terrorizing servants just doesn’t make me as happy.” 

“Your reasons warm my heart.” He punctuated the remark by flopping back. “Seriously, why would you want me to stay?”   
  
“Zuzu.”   
  
“Think I can’t do it?”   
  
“Zuko.”   
  
“Afraid of the rebels?”   
  
“Zuko!”

“Azula?”

“Just-” She grabbed his wrist, her palms shaking and damp. “Come back alive, alright? I’d rather be an advisor than the Fire Lord. All the power, less responsibility.” She pressed the mask into his arms.

“Wha-” She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him, pressing her head into his shoulder. Was she trying to kill him? Was this how he was going to die? “Azula?”

“Don’t say anything.” Then she was gone, leaving a confused prince in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind this is I needed to give Zuko his mask with a little meaning and(!) I thought I could give one last example of a nice Azula so later you can go back and be like "Oh wack that's so weird how it's different" or y' know something else. Just go with it, I promise it'll be good
> 
> Please leave a comment! 
> 
> ...The most common words right now are Zuko and Lord...


	7. Act One: Arrival in Omi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Zuko, soon to be the official Lord of the Omi region, has departed from the Capital City. Soon, his journey will begin towards becoming a worthy lord.
> 
> Act One, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up today and said "Let's write a chapter we haven't done yet." and now it's 27 hours later. Not technically today but whatever. Hope you enjoy this, the beginning of the actual story with stakes being put in place and such.

The departure from the capital was calm and peaceful.

Frankly, it was a little bit disappointing to Zuko. It wasn’t that he thought that the Fire Nation Capital, much less the Caldera nobility, would wake up at the crack of dawn to see off the Crown Prince. He had been hoping that more than just a handful of servants and his Uncle and Father would be there.

Lu Ten and Zuko knew there were more than a few differences between the princes, had been given a departure ceremony as he left with Iroh. Everyone had cheered for him, Grandfather Azulon had even given a small speech, and the palace had buzzed with word of the future glories of their victory.

It wasn't shocking though. Lu Ten had been the pride of their nation. He was loved and respected, even now the servants mourned with Uncle when the time came. Zuko was not these things, he was young and foolish. He had the honor, but it hadn't been proven yet.

Therefore, in the eyes of the nobles, it didn’t mean much. His father compared him to his little sister and found him lacking. No wonder the servants hadn't poured out of the walls to wish him luck, and Azula hadn't bothered waking at all. He wasn’t exactly worth the effort.

Wasn't that all part of the reason he had asked to be given a job by his father? To prove his worth to the people, and his Fire Lord, to his father?. To show he was a worthy crown prince and the future of their lands was in good, steady hands?

They would have to see whether that panned out.

His father was waiting for him in the carriage, shuffling papers. It had surprised Zuko, but not enough to embarrass himself by flinching. If his father had seen any sign, he didn't acknowledge it. By his side was one of the many secretaries at his disposal, holding a scroll bearing the official seal of the Fire Lord.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, I see you've finally decided to begin your journey." His father frowned over the papers, "I believe you were to depart at dawn, yet dawn has passed and your presence is still in my halls."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not sleep well last night and had only gotten to sleep by the time the sun was rising. I slept through the awakening call."

"Perhaps you have too much ambition to sleep? You'd better get used to sleepless nights Zuko. The role of a lord is not only administration but to ensure the prosperity of the lands. I will be keeping a close eye on your progress, and should you fail in your duty I will find out, one way or another. Even the smallest slip could cause catastrophe and I will not have you bring dishonor upon our nation without consequence."

"I will strive to bring you honor." Zuko bowed his head. Did he think he would mess up that easily?

"Very good." Ozai waved a hand to the secretary, who handed Zuko the scroll. "This decree bestows upon you the lordship, with some temporary conditions."

"Conditions?" Zuko was confused, "What sort of conditions?"

"You should think of them more as a set of tasks. When you arrive in Omi town, your role will begin. However, there has been damage to the region as a result of the uprising and repairs need to be made. Lord Kei," Ozai's lip curled in anger, "showed his incompetence to the last breath, and though the rebellion was stopped, most of their forces were able to escape. This includes their leader, a sage by the name of Mei.”

What sort of sage rebels against the lord of their land? Had Mei simply been a wrong choice that had cost Kei dearly, or had Lord Kei been that bad of a ruler? How bad does a lord have to be to have their people rebel?

Ozai continued. “Now, these conditions, once fulfilled, will entitle you to the full power of a lord, but should they remain incomplete you will be stripped of your titles and returned to the palace."

"My titles?"

"You will no longer be Lord, and if you fail severely enough, you will be removed from the line of succession in favor of your sister." Ozai gave a small smile. "It would be the natural course to leave the throne in the best hands possible.”

"All of my titles?!" He could hardly believe it, that his father is willing to do such a thing. Azula would become the crown princess, and he would be consigned away from the eyes of the public as a shame.

"What sort of conditions are they?" Zuko asked.

"Fairly simple ones. Firstly, the castle in Omi Town, where the Lord would normally live and administrate, was burned down in the uprising. You will be tasked with organizing its reconstruction as well as rebuilding the town. Many of the residents fled in the face of the rebels, which has made any reconstruction difficult. You will also be tasked with the reorganization of the military forces, as they were depleted and need to be replenished and retrained. The highest-ranking officer that could be spared is a lieutenant, as the previous general was killed." As he spoke, Ozai handed papers to his aide, who handed them to Zuko. Small words were written, the task in question and the deadline, as well as the details of what must occur.

Restoration of Omi Castle,  
Twelfth Month, Twenty-First Day  
Construction must be in progress for at least eight weeks before the visitation of the inspector, or task will be considered void.  
Town occupancy must be at least to eighty, with no more than ten servants counting towards this number.

Restore the Omi Guard and Militia  
Tenth Month, Fifteenth Day  
Refer to Lieutenant Hanta for specifications

The list went on further, specifications for a town wall, what must be included in the town by inspection. "What are these inspections for, father?"

"Ah yes, I will be sending someone to check on you, make sure the region is operating well, and hasn't spiraled into disaster yet. Your first inspection will be on the Winter Solstice, which means you will be unable to join us for our celebrations, but I'm sure you'll be far too busy for that."

That made Zuko's heart sink. He'd been hoping to see his uncle again for the festival season., but if he was to get this done in the time he would indeed probably be too busy. August was ending in less than a week, which left less than four months until the winter solstice. He needed to begin construction by at least the equinox.

"Are there other tasks?" He asked, orienting how he'd accomplish these things.

"Indeed." Ozai shuffled a paper to the front, "You will need a Warden to help keep control of the lands since the sage who was occupying that seat rebelled. Your candidate must be of noble blood since the apparent lack of any caused the previous to side with the peasantry. He will need to be approved by myself, in front of the royal court and my top generals. Provided you can accomplish this, I will be convening a meeting halfway through the Tenth Month, and then only for approval. It is far too much of an issue to assemble all these people at your convenience, and I will not tolerate excuses. The warden must fulfill all of these conditions, or they will be considered invalid."

Another paper was handed over.

Appoint Warden of the Lands  
Tenth Month Fifteenth Day  
Requires noble blood; at least third generation  
Military Experience  
Approved and appointed in Royal Court

"The rebellion is still at large of course, which means you will be responsible for making them surrender or dying at the blade. (you will be responsible for their immediate termination.) I do not particularly care for the methods you use, only that it happens swiftly and does not need repeating. Your deadline is in the Eleventh Month, however, you will need to use the militia in Omi. There will be no assistance from the Royal Army, nor the Capital's forces."

Terminate Rebellion  
Eleventh Month 21st Day  
Utilize Omi Military  
Show Records of Death

It was dawning on Zuko how much this would be. How could he do all this with a broken region needing to be repaired? He hadn’t even begun learning how to do the job in the first place!

"Should you accomplish these four tasks, I will send more with your inspection. If you are doing your job correctly they will be easier for you to accomplish as the land is restored. The same rule will apply, you will succeed or fail by your hand." The guards opened the door when he stood, “I cannot say have a preference towards either outcome.”

The papers in his hands suddenly felt like iron, weighing down his lap.

Suddenly, the carriage tilted, and the scroll, which had been resting against Zuko's leg, rolled to the other side of the seats.

"Prince Zuko!" His uncle said, stepping into the carriage to sit across from him. He was dressed oddly today, out of his usual robes, and into more formal clothing. He had a dark mantle across his shoulders, and large shoulder guards jutted out from his sides. It was the attire of a general, and it's many layers along with Iroh's not inconsiderable weight, was enough to affect the carriage’s balance. "I wished to see you off with your father before my first meeting, but it seems I am cutting it closer than Ozai would wish. I can only spare a few moments."

"First meeting? A new job?" Zuko asked,

"Yes. It seems your father has taken me up on my offer of giving my military wisdom to his council's battle plans. I had meant it as a gesture, but he apparently thought it was serious enough to send a message as soon as I woke." He looked troubled, stroking his beard.

"That’s good, isn’t it? You'll be helping the Fire Nation win the war, and bring our people home!" Zuko couldn’t imagine a better outcome to the war, but something told him that it was something else troubling his uncle.

"Yes, it is good. However, it’s odd to think that I’ve been asked to assume such a position. The last time Ozai asked me to be at his side, we were both boys asked by our father to attend a war council and we quaked in our boots the whole time. This time I believe that is one reason Ozai has asked me to be by his side."

The idea of his father being anything but stern and intimidating was odd, to say the least. "Only one?"

"One of many, if I am correct. I was originally going to accompany you to Omi, even if Ozai did not agree to my taking the position of your general. I was sure the capital would be glad to be rid of an old man, and I could help you learn." He smiled at his nephew. "I think he knew this and asked me to be involved here to keep an eye on me. I do not know-" He shut his mouth, thinking of his next words carefully, "I am unsure that your father wants you to succeed as much as you may think."

"Uncle, how can you say that?" He said, anger welling up to be pushed down by the weight of the papers. "Of course he wants me to succeed, this is an entire region of our nation!"

"Yes, and there are plenty of nobles lining up to gain favor with the Fire Lord by taking this position. Besides, it's not just that that makes me think this. This rebellion and how he's asked you to handle it, it seems suspicious. Ordinarily, rebellion is put down immediately, and even if they were to escape the troops they would be hunted. Instead, they were allowed to withdraw and regroup."

"Father couldn't have planned that! I hadn't even asked him for this until after the rebellion had escaped!" Realization dawned on Zuko's face, "You don't think he did this to keep the next lord in check, do you?"

Iroh looked at Zuko, seeing something from his past. "I can only say that it is unusual to handle a rebellion this way. Your father is a cunning man and he seizes each opportunity he can and works to make every bit of it his advantage. I simply wanted you to be aware of this before you left."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Zuko hoped not, even after he gave him this news. His father hadn't even said goodbye, letting his words hang overhead like a blade.

Iroh grinned, "Of course not! You think I would let my favorite nephew depart without a kind word and a hug goodbye?" Iroh switched seats to be next to Zuko, wrapping an arm around him.

"Listen to me Zuko, you possess all the qualities a good lord should possess. You will encounter things that will test you, and test your heart, I know that you have everything you need not only to succeed but to prosper. You will bring our family, and our nation glory and honor."

Zuko grinned, trying to hide his blush by looking away. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Prince Iroh!" The man outside the carriage knocked on the door, signaling the end of their time. Still, Iroh pulled Zuko closer and spoke into his ear. "You have your dagger?"

Zuko nodded, feeling the back of his robes where it was tucked into his waistband. He had managed to sneak his sister’s mask into a box with his swords and had a servant put them in his things.

"Good, now then." Iroh stood, rocking the carriage as he left. "Good luck Prince Zuko, I'm certain we will see each other once more!"

"Goodbye Uncle," Zuko said.

Iroh smiled and left his sight. Somehow it felt like it would be a very long time till they would see each other again.

The weight Zuko had felt didn't seem quite as heavy, but the tasks ahead of him still felt like mountains.

"Are you ready to depart, my lord?" The driver asked, the dragon moose in front snorting.

The sound of the men outside bustling to stand beside the carriage had woken Zuko’s senses, making him more aware of what was happening. There were four guards as opposed to the normal eight, who normally stood in each direction. This time, there were two guards at the back, and two at the front on ostrich horses.

“Let’s go,” Zuko heart pounded as he said it, fearful and excited for what was to come. “Off to Omi.”

“Off to Omi!” The driver shouted.

The journey was long, and occasionally they would stop. First, they had reached the rim of the city, where the expanse of the western lands could be seen to the sea. He looked to the north to see a wall of mountains, the tops of which seemed to already have snow on them. To the south, the lands became rocky and rough, an occasional ravine dividing the land only to be rejoined at a bridge. Directly to the front of him, rolling hills and plains covered with tall grass and small forests were divided by rivers.

Normally he might be awestruck by the beauty of it, but today it struck him with fear.

This was Omi, the largest single region in the Fire Nation Islands.

From this distance, it seemed peaceful and calm, but he knew it had been damaged recently. Roads should have travelers on them, when he looked closely he could see the remains of small villages that stood empty and charred.

It seemed lifeless, devoid of movement in its entirety.

He climbed back into his carriage without much fuss, eager to forget the sight.

The second time they stopped, they were halfway through their journey. The sun was directly overhead, and the driver had informed him they were making a very good time consider when they left. As good as the news that his mistake of sleeping through his wake up call was, he couldn’t help but wish they were already there. The heat was beating down on them without a cloud in the sky to give them a break. The inside of the carriage felt like a furnace, and he could tell the guards were feeling the same. One of them had even started to take off some of his armor, but he was stopped by his friend elbowing him in the side when Zuko approached.

He bowed, putting his helmet back on, “Apologies my lord! I didn’t see you were out of the carriage!”

Zuko shrugged, “It’s fine. I was walking around while we had this break to cool down, but unfortunately, it's just as hot out here.”

The man laughed, his helmet making it linger in the air a bit too long. They shuffled their feet as they stood together, the sun making the top of Zuko’s head uncomfortably warm.

Zuko reached for the sash securing the outer part of his robe, untying it and throwing it over his shoulder. He took off the scarlet part of his robe, folding it up and joining his sash. He still had the inner part of his robe, a long red shirt that extended to almost his knees and his pants on.

“My lord, What are you doing?!” One of them, the one who elbowed his friend, shouted.

“It’s hot and this robe was not made for the summer, even the end of it. You can feel free to take off your armor if you need to, I wouldn’t want you to pass out from heatstroke.”

The driver leaned over from his seat, “Isn’t that a little foolish, Prince Zuko? What if we are attacked by rebels?”

Zuko bit his cheek. He hadn’t considered that when the heat had been overwhelming his head but unfortunately removing part of his robe had let him think once again. He needed to make a good impression, and it started now.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to fight half-fried from the heat?” He said, venturing a guess they didn’t want to be in full armor either. “You can even put your armor with my bags if you don’t want to carry it.”

The guard who had been trying to take off his armor spoke, “I can’t speak for anyone else, but I don’t think I will.” He reached for his shoulder guard, but the other man stopped him.

“Are you sure, my lord? It seems a little…dangerous.”

Zuko frowned, “You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable, it’s just an option.” Zuko turned around, opening the door of his carriage. “Somehow I feel like even a rebellion takes a break on a day like this.” He stepped in and closed the door lightly.

He heard them move around a bit more, but then they both sighed as he heard parts of their armor clunk to the ground. Zuko smiled as he heard the others follow suit until they all groaned at the driver removing his shoes.

The third, and final time they stopped was just outside of where Omi Town was supposed to be. The driver had pointed along the horizon, where the earth was still scorched and dark from where the fighting had been done. “Once there had been a scarlet wall there,” the driver told him, “and people came from all over the region in the spring, walking along where fruit trees bloomed. The winds carried the smell for miles, and Omi Town was known as the City of Blooming Spring as a result.” After that, the driver’s fond mood seemed to dampen. Zuko could understand why, where the colorful town had once stood was now flat and ashy.

They stopped at a shrine dedicated to a spirit. A tall pole had been erected, a light green banner waving in the winds from above it.

It was rare to see anything dyed a color outside of red or black, so it caught his eye quickly. So transfixed by its wild movements, he barely tore his eyes from it when one of the guards called for him.

“It might be wise to offer a prayer to Garu, my lord.” It was the guard who had started taking his armor off in the first place. His friend was off to the side, bowing low and muttering a prayer.

“Garu?” They didn’t teach much about spirits in his classes, so he had to rely on the word of mouth from servants. He knew basic spirits, like making an offering to mushroom spirits to bring goodwill to his deceased family, but he had never heard of Garu.

“I guess you wouldn’t have heard of him in the capital, considering how safe it is. This spirit,” He gestured to the statue, an unusual looking man stood. He had a long nose that stuck out and looked like a bird’s beak, he was holding a spear in one hand and a fan in the other, which contrasted oddly with the robes of a Fire Sage. He had partially open wings as if catching the wind, and his body seemed to have once become a weathered red. He looked unusual, “is Garu, Sage of the Winds. He helps out travelers by protecting them from bad luck and bandits and helps them by sending good winds and good weather. Normally you’ll find shrines to him every once and a while, but since Omi is so big he’s been adopted as a sort of patron of the region.”

“Did we pass any shrines on the way here?”

The guard grimaced, “Not that I saw, but that might make sense. The roads leading to the capital get dedicated to Agni, and one of Garu’s more famous folk tales is about him killing a feathered serpent to get those wings. Since Agni takes the shape of a dragon in shrines, they don’t mix well. People might get offended.”

Zuko had never really thought about people getting offended on behalf of a spirit. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Anyways, besides praying I wanted to say that the people of Omi really respect Garu, but the last lord didn’t care for him. Most of the sages and shrine maiden were either chased away or joined the rebellion, so the shrines got dirty and needed repairs.” He gestured to the roof, which currently had several holes in it. “People are afraid to travel without Garu watching out for them, and if you repair them they might be thankful.”

“I wouldn’t have thought of that, Agni doesn’t really do much in the capital other than protecting it. Do you really think that would help?”

The guard laughed, “I think it would at least make people think better of you than Lord Kei, which is a start, my lord.”

Zuko clapped his hands together. He hummed for a moment, then closed his eyes. ‘Sage of the Winds, please help me repair the damage done to this region. Please help me bring honor to my family, and the Fire Lord.’

“All done?”

Zuko nodded. He would have liked to think the breeze picked up to show a sign the spirit had heard him, or that the statue had moved a tiny bit, but nothing happened. If anything, the shrine got a little darker.

He’d just blame that on the sun moving through the sky.

Zuko looked up at the guard, “What’s your name, by the way. I keep calling you Guard in my head, but that feels a little odd.”

“Oh! I thought you already knew who we were.” He pointed to the two guards on ostrich horses, they hadn’t done much the whole trip. “That’s Privates Su and Lan, they’re our cavalry specialists. My friend over there is Captain Jun, he’s our fire bender. I-” He pointed to himself, grinning, “am Lieutenant Corporal Hanata, but I’ll be serving as your general for the time being!”

“You’re lieutenant Hanta?” Zuko blinked, he’d been expecting someone older. This man seemed younger than Lu Ten had been, though still older than Zuko.

“Yes sir, I was born in Omi so I figured I would take charge and let you in on the secrets of the region!” He gave a quick salute, before taking his helmet off. His hair fell flat over his forehead, pushed down by the helmet most of the day. He smiled, the scar running down his cheek, and below the collar of his uniform tightened over his face. His eyes were alert and full of energy in spite of the heated day, and dark green.

“It’s nice to meet you. I should have asked earlier, but...” Zuko tried to bow, his hands together in greeting. He was stopped by a hand.

Hanta waved a hand, “No, no, there’s no need to bow. You’re the lord here, I should have introduced myself.” Hanta bowed, mirroring Zuko. “I’m honored to serve you, Lord Zuko.”

Hanta put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, turning him slightly back to the carriage. “We should hurry, if we go now we can still get to town before it gets too late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to blow Zuko up.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment or a critique or even just an emoticon. Whatever you'd like.  
> I always like hearing about inconsistencies and your opinions so I am strongly encouraging them both.  
> What did you think about Garu and the spiritual things? Did you like world expansion or is it heavy-handed?  
> Do you like Hanata so far? The goal is to make him seem handsome and fun, like a cool guy. No idea if that's come across yet...
> 
> Final Question, how does Zuko feel as I am writing him?
> 
> The top words in what I've written so far is Zuko and Lord.
> 
> <>


	8. Act 1: Yuriko, the Old Steward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Omi Town brings new information and a new person into Zuko's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a new chapter! As a note, I'm going to do some minor rewrites and clean up of the previous chapters. None of the plot points will be changed (significantly) but if you do for some reason read back through, I might have combined the prologue into one or two chapters. It may also be more well written. Overall, it's just some maintenance. I'm doing this with my other stories as well.
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoyed this at all. Leave a comment or a Kudo (or don't if you didn't like it), I'm always trying to improve!

Their group arrived at the outskirts of Omi Town just as the sun was beginning to fall below the horizon. 

The town barely seemed fit to give shelter to wild animals, much less the humans who had once inhabited it. Still, Su and Lan road ahead to let those who did still dwell in the ruins that the Fire Prince was had nearly arrived. 

The town was built up a hill, the castle at the very top to oversee the whole region. They were taking the road up the main street, meaning it was considerably less steep than most of the other sides leading up to the castle. Zuko could see how the buildings had once stood on stilts to be level. Now all that was left were the wooden frames of buildings filled with debris. Every breath he took smelled either of ash or rot, making him dizzy or nauseous in turn. 

How could a rebellion do this? Weren’t these people fellow citizens? Wasn’t this town supposed to be a point of pride for the region? How many people had died? The damage here seemed more on par with a natural disaster than anything he’d seen men do. He couldn’t imagine many people getting away from this. The town was silent compared to the countryside around it, Hanta’s voice echoing into the night. 

"You know, my lord, I heard you talking to the driver about the walls of this city earlier. I can confirm that spring was a sight to behold here, but so were most other seasons. People live far apart in Omi, with settlements every once in and while, but nothing has reached the level of Omi Town's development. In the winters, snow would come down from the mountains and cover most of the region for a day or two. It always melted quickly, but afterward, we would have a festival to celebrate the changing of seasons." Hanta smiled at the memory, probably thinking of the rest of the season’s festivities.

"It seems like Omi had a lot of festivals." Zuko mused,

The driver spoke up, remembering the town that once stood. "They did!" He laughed, "It seemed like every few weeks there would be some sort of celebration or festival, and people always seemed like they were either on their way to Omi Town or just returning. If there was one thing Lord Kei was good for, it was partying."

"He might've celebrated a lot, but he certainly didn’t want to share with the people," Jun sounded bitter. “He kept us out.”(Jun).

"He did?" Zuko was shocked. A lord was supposed to celebrate with the people, as a way of joining together the classes of the Fire Nation. Certainly, there were things like the Royal Wedding and the Coronation that were meant to only be seen by the Court, but a festival?

“He would lock the gates and order his guards to watch for people trespassing. He invited other lords to celebrate, so I suppose he wanted to keep the town free of ‘ruffians’ and ‘peasants’ for his image.” 

"That doesn't seem very fair to them."

"I don’t believe it’s my place to say if it was, my lord. All I can say is that he faced the consequences of his actions." Jun pointed out, "It's one of the reasons for the rebellion after all."

"They rebelled because they weren't allowed into the festivals?" The people of Omi sounded volatile. Did they care that much about partying that they’d rebel against their lord? Was it so easy to drive them to violence? Though, as far as he had heard, Kei wasn’t the best lord in the first place. He had only been given the title due to an odd circumstance in his family tree connecting him to the previous lords. Something like being the cousin of a cousin to the uncle who was related to the lord. He was the youngest son of his own family as well, so he’d never been trained to rule in the first place. The maids had loved to gossip when they thought no one was around. 

"That’s not exactly what happened Jun," Hanata assured, probably seeing the look on Zuko’s face. "There are several important shrines in this town related to our fertile lands and a good future. People worried that not making an offering to the spirits would anger them and cause the lands to turn from us. That’s why when crops started failing, they accused Lord Kei of lying about making an offering.. There were other reasons as well. Jun knows that." He pressed his friend with a hard look.

“Yes, like how he wouldn’t let the citizens in to sell their wares!” The driver said.

"I guess that makes sense," Zuko replied, "it sounds like the people of Omi are pretty superstitious then."

"That's definitely one way of putting it. Almost everything has a spirit here, and a shrine dedicated to it somewhere in the lands. Omi used to be the place that people went to when their lives turned south and they could only rely on themselves and the spirits. People value hard work, but they know they need to thank the spirits for everything they have."

"So, does it work?"

"Historically, yes. When the spirits are happy the lands have prospered. Lord Kei interfered with that, even closing some shrines from the public." Jun explained to him.

"We're almost there my lord, you may want to prepare to be greeted." The driver told him. Essentially that meant to prepare to be seen by the public, including putting back on the long robe he was supposed to be wearing. He would, but the extreme heat of the day still hadn’t disappeared. He took the sash and tied it around his waist, holding up his pants. He tucked his shirt into it and folded the robe as best he could. When it looked to be vaguely in the shape of something his maids would do, he felt satisfied enough to grab his scroll. 

"How much have you heard about the attendant of the castle? ?" Hanta asked, slowing his pace to walk next to the carriage window.

"I've heard she's been in the service of the Lords of Omi for a long time, but that's about it."

"Ah, well then I suppose I will tell you. Her name is Yuriko, and as far as I can remember she has been an attendant. I don't believe she was ever actually made a steward officially, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what's needed to do the job. She's lived here her whole life as a servant to the lords, so if you need anything I'm sure she can help."

"Oh, that's good news. Between Ms. Yuriko and you, I'm sure I won't be lacking in knowledge of the area."

Hanta laughed, "No sir, I hope not."

“Do you know her well?

"She's my great aunt, actually."

"Oh? So you know her well?"

"I can't say I do. She's lived in the castle all my life, and I only saw her when my family visited the castle or the graveyard." He paused, "I was actually surprised she survived the fires. The damage was extensive, to say the least, but she survived and I imagine she started cleaning the grounds in preparation for the next lord."

"You speak so highly of me, Hanata." They had arrived at the remains of the castle, and a voice called from between two stone statues. She was hunched over, with gray hair tied up in a bun. "I haven't become so old that I would miss a chance to meet our honorable crown prince." She started to bow, leaning heavily on the broom in her hands. “Or our new lord.”

Hanata grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her upright. "Shouldn't you be resting great Aunt?"

"I only cleaned half the day, which is child’s play compared to what I normally do." She glared at Hanata, whacking his hands with the stick of her broom. 

Zuko could see how she had survived the fire. She looked considerably older than Iroh, by a few decades at least, yet she seemed energetic enough that he believed only half a day was easy for her.

"Hello, Ms. Yuriko." Zuko greeted, stepping out of the carriage and bowing in greeting. Perhaps if he had been Uncle, he would have been able to say something charming. Instead, he said, "I’m glad you didn’t burn alive." He grimaced inside.

Behind him, Jun and the driver had started unpacking the bags, setting them under the makeshift remnants of a roof. He heard the driver drop his bags suddenly, then sigh. Yuriko hadn’t been the only one to hear him then.

Yuriko just blinked, "Thank you, my lord. I’m glad as well. It is an honor to serve someone of such high esteem as yourself." Once again, she tried to bow, but Hanta stopped her by the shoulders. She scowled, pushing him away. "Let me bow you buffoon. He's our lord now!"

She didn’t bow at the waist as he was used to.), but sank to her knees as people did for his father. She put her hands to the ground and pressed her forehead to the ground. "Your arrival is surely the sign of a good future ahead." She pushed herself up, keeping her gaze lowered.

She stayed in that position, kneeling in the dirt until Zuko realized he was supposed to say something. "Uh- thank you. I hope to do well as lord." 

She pushed up, but her knees seemed to lock, keeping her down.

"Hanta! Oh- where did that boy go?" The 'boy' in question had left them to help with the bags. He had taken her broom to sweep the dust away from the bags.."He's always busy a busy boy, but never around when I need him." She pushed up again but got stuck in the same spot. "Apologies, my lord, it seems my knees aren't what they used to be."

Zuko kneeled, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up. Normally, doing such a thing would be looked down on considering the difference in class, but even his uncle needed help getting up from his chair sometimes. 

He didn't just want to leave her on the floor anyways. He was raised better than that.

"Oh! Thank you Lord Zuko, but I could have gotten up on my own if I had just a little more time, I assure you!"

"It's okay," He shrugged, "My uncle wouldn't want me to leave a lady struggling." 

“Oh, Lord Omi!" She put her hands to her cheeks, beaming at him. "You shouldn’t say such nice things. I am a humble servant, hardly a lady!" She sounded happy if a little embarrassed. 

"Excuse me, Lord Zuko. We finished unloading the bags, but now that we arrived we need to put a message out that you're the newest Lord. Before you left, were you given a scroll by any chance? It had the decree naming you lord."

"Oh, my father gave it to me. Here it is." He held up the scroll, handing it to Hanta.

Zuko heard Yuriko chide him, "You should call him Lord Omi now! He’s not only our prince but the Lord of these lands."

"Ow! You called him Lord Zuko just moments ago!"

"Don’t talk back to your great Aunt! You were raised better than that!! He deserves the highest respect we can give him!"

They seemed nice. Being around them might take some getting used to, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, I enjoy writing stuff for ao3 and I enjoy writing stuff for an audience. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! Did you like anyone? Did you dislike anyone? Did anything sound good or bad?


End file.
